User blog:Lyrical Saint/Why Freddie said he loved Sam
I was on the Creddie page (Don't worry I never comment on relationship things I just go to see what they think of things.) Turns out they think Freddie meant it in a "I love you but I'm not in love with you" way when he told Sam he loved her. Their reasoning is that Freddie wouldn't tell Sam he loved her in a romantic way if they had just broken up, and if he loved her they wouldn't have broken up at all. This is my blog explaining why I disagree. Creddiers claim Freddie wouldn't have told Sam he loved her in a romantic way after they just broke up. Freddie told Sam he loved her because this was his last chance to tell her how he felt about her. Freddie wanting Sam to know how he felt makes sense, and if he meant it in a friendship way Sam wouldn't have stopped, smiled, and kissed him. If we were supposed to get a "They love each other in a non-romantic way" vibe Sam would've been reconsidering the type of love she felt for Freddie and realized it wasn't the romantic kind, instead of saying she felt the same way and kissing him. Sam was ready to walk away, '''no last kiss or anything, which is why '''Sam had to have had a reason to suddenly want to keep things going a little longer. When Freddie said he loved her it made her want to kiss him one last time. If the "I love you" was just Freddie telling her he still cared about her (By the way if that was what Freddie was trying to say wouldn't he have said I still care about you instead?) Sam wouldn't have decided to kiss him again. She would've just told him she still cared about him too. They kissed again because even if they don't think they can make it work right now because of their differences, that doesn't change how they feel about each other. If he loved Sam that way they wouldn't have broken up This argument makes Creddiers look like hypocrites to be honest. One could just as easily say If Carly loved Freddie she wouldn't have bought the whole you only loved what I did theory. 'Ending a relationship because it isn't working does not prove you don't love the other person. ' Final note: Freddie dated Sam and told her he loved her. He wouldn't do that if his offer to be Carly's boyfriend still stood. Carly tried to make Sam realise she should be with Freddie in iLost My Mind, She went out of her way to keep them to make up in iCan't Take it and in iLove You Carly tried to get them to spend more time together, if she wanted them to break up she'd try to get Freddie to spend more time with her instead of Sam. Freddie is over Carly, and Carly doesn't want to be with Freddie. Seddie has a chance, but the Creddie ship has sailed. Category:Blog posts